1921
by Tastymints
Summary: Feliks makes a deal with Ivan. Natalia doesn't approve of it. Poland/Belarus, Russia, mentions of Lithuania.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan sat comfortably in his large, soft armchair with a clever smirk on his face. He was actually pretty happy tonight. He didn't get willing visitors often, especially the ones who weren't very afraid of him. And he certainly enjoyed the company of this one. How long was it since he saw his cousin Poland? He used to be almost as powerful as Ivan once, then he disappeared, then he emerged again. Relatives. You just can't get rid of them. He didn't want to admit but he missed Feliks, missed seeing his cute face and hearing his never ending blubber. It took Feliks forever to get to the point, almost as if he forgot what he came for and regressed to something else and trivial, but at least he was handsome enough to watch. Almost as handsome as Toris.

Ivan sighed. All those years he longed for proximity with Toris, even managed to capture him and live under one roof with him. Yet deep inside he knew it was all futile. Toris only fancied his sister, no matter how much time he spent with Ivan. Ivan had decided that just being close to him and seeing him every day was a fair enough substitute and it's probably as close as he could ever get in this "relationship". But this was good enough. However, that annoying sister of his, with that obnoxious crush on him, on her own brother! He was growing so tired of her it was becoming unbearable to have her around. He didn't even mind to lose her lands, he was a huge country and he didn't care much for them. Also getting her out of Toris' sight would be good too.

"So, Feliks, lets get to the point, shall we? I understand that pink is the new black this year and so on but surely you haven't come all the way here just to discuss latest Parisian fashion?"

"Well, yes, I did have something else to discuss too. I came to ask to get half of the Belarusian territory to the West, I have a historical right to them, you know?"

" I see. What if I allow you to take whole of the Belarusian territory in exchange for you to take my sister away and to make sure I don't see her nor hear from her, except on New Year festivity."

"But...so much land. I'm afraid that's too much for me to swallow, if you know what I mean. I really only want like half of it, if that's alright" Feliks answered slowly, carefully thinking ech word through.

"Be it your way, but you will still have to take care of my sister. Get my sister out of here, and as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I will. I will take good care of her. For you see, unlike you, I **have **a heart." Feliks said casually, raising one of his brows.

Ivan glared daggers at Feliks. If only looks could kill. So it turns out Feliks knew about his heart falling out of his chest. That little rodent. He'd punch his pretty, little, annoying face right now if he didn't need him. However he did need him, so he couldn't, and Feliks understood it well. It was one of the extremely rare moments when someone could piss off Ivan and get away with it totally unscratched, except for his sister, but she didn't count.

"Hey, you, go fetch my younger sister." Ivan ordered his guard. The guard did an army-like salute and left the room.

"So... about that pink waistcoat I was telling you about earlier..."

"Why don't you discuss it with my sister, you will have all the time in the world! You can tell her all those exciting fashion news. I'm sure she'd make a better listener. You girls will have a great time together!" Russia said. He knew well that he was lying but he wanted to get Poland back for insulting him moments earlier.

"Hey, who you calling a girl here?" Poland said sternly. "Despite, I know my youngest cousin well, she's just as uninterested in fashionable, beautiful things as you are." he added.

They both exchanged unpleasant glares and looked away. Feliks crossed his arms and tapped his foot in irritation. Luckily, at this moment the door swung open and Natalia ran into the room.

"Brother, I'm so happy you have called for me!" Natalia exclaimed with obvious sincerity in her voice. Her gaze was fixed on Ivan, she hasn't noticed Feliks there at all.

Utilizing this moment, Feliks quickly stepped beside her and threw his arms tightly around her getting a good hold of her.

"And I'm happy he has called for you as well, little cousin" Poland said in her ear, smirking.

"What's the? Feliks? It's not funny. Let me go, you!" Natalia said trying to wriggle herself out of his grip. Unfortunately it turned out he was much stronger than what she imagined him to be.

"Why don't you come visit me, dear cousin? Warsaw is a beautiful city! Come, come, come..." Poland said as he began dragging her towards the door.

"Get your hands off me!" Natalia shouted angrily. "Brother, help! Poland is being weird" she said looking at her brother expectantly.

Ivan looked emotionless and bored, he slowly raised his right hand and waved at her "Bye, Natalia".

"Ivan, no! Please, it's not funny!" Natalia shouted, she was in the corridor now and couldn't see him. She couldn't believe it. Why?

She was about to say something again but a hand clasped tightly around her mouth.

" Aww, don't you want to visit me at all, dear cousin? I'm hurt! I'm afraid you'd have to make it up to me later". Natalia wanted to protest and to tell him to go to hell and that she doesn't have to make up anything to him. But only a "Mmmm mmmm mm" sound escaped under Feliks' clasped hand.

Feliks chuckled, it was pretty funny seeing Natalia so angry. "What's that? I can't hear you! You want to come with me now? Oh, that's great, Natalia!".

He dragged her out of the building and pushed her into the opened door of a black car. It was a bit of a chore to get in after her as she tried to get out immediately and he had to push her in again.

Feliks rubbed some sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his green jacket. Despite protesting Natalia, the day went very well.

TBC... maybe

Note: I noticed there is a terrible lack of Pol/Bel fanfics on FF. Actually I have only seen one at all. And I have decided that world needs more of them. This pairing is unjustly underrepresented :(

The setting of this story is set in 1921 after the end of the Polish-Soviet war when Belarus was partitioned. West part was given to Poland and east part went to Russia.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go!" ordered Feliks to his driver.

" No, stop!" said Natalia, trying to open the door of the car, the one opposite to where Feliks sat.  
" Don't listen to her, Janusz. It's my cousin, she's like half-crazy. And lock all the doors so this lunatic doesn't jump out of the moving car."

"Ehh. Yes, sir." answered the driver with a very confused face.

" Arrhg you! Why do you always have to meddle into things? Things were going so well for once. And suddenly you had to appear. You ruined everything!" Belarus said in a dangerous voice while grabbing the front of Feliks' jacket.

"Like ruined what? You can't marry your brother, you know it well yourself. Siblings just can't marry. Full stop. Moreover, weren't Ivan like planning to marry you off to Lithuania?" Feliks replied, seemingly unconcerned with Natalia's tight hold on his jacket.

"I don't care. Even if I had to marry that sheepy Lithuania I would still get to stay in Ivan's house, I'd be able to see him every day. Marrying Lithuania would not change anything. But now... but now I have to go live with you in that stupid Warsaw of yours that you can't shut up about." Belarus said smiling evilly. It was nice to find something that she could hurt Feliks' feelings with.

"Hey, hey there! Warsaw is a beautiful city, much better than that village you call Minsk. And by the way, now that you reminded me...Minsk still remains with Russia therefore... therefore Warsaw will be your new capital." said Feliks triumphantly with a smug, happy-looking face and his hand raised with one finger in the air.

Belarus had had just about enough by now. Stupid Poland. He won't get away with that unscratched. She quickly pulled out her knife and raised it in the air.

" Stop the car or I'll... I'll kill you."

With the speed of an arrow Feliks grabbed her hand and got ahold of the knife. Natalia tried to get her knife back but Feliks used this moment to catch her hands and hold them together with his right hand.

" I'm, like, way stronger. Nya nya nya nya nya nya" he said with a huge grin on his face.

He examined the knife he held in his left hand. It looked like a kitchen knife, the one you cut meat and vegetables with. He wondered as to why she chose this particular one.

" It's like big and like sharp too. You were, like, so cute when you were growing up with me and Toris and now I can't even recognise you anymore. You could , like, hurt someone with it."

" Well that's the point" said Natalia, trying to wriggle out of Feliks' grasp.

Feliks opened the window and threw the knife out. Then he let go of Natalia's hands.

" That was my favorite one! I hate you." said Natalia. She crossed her hands on her chest, looked away from her cousin and sat there quietly looking into the window.

Couple of minutes have passed, Feliks wasn't used to not talking for so long and his mouth was getting itchy to say something. But what? Natalia was pouting and sulking near the right window looking at the dimly lit, night Moscow streets. But then he remembered a question that he really wanted to know the answer to but didn't get the chance to ask yet.

"Um... so how's Toris doing?" he asked trying to sound casual like nothing happened.

" What is it with you and my brother? You both seem to have some sort of crush on this guy." answered Natalia in a rather indifferent voice.

" Huh! Not a crush at all. He's just a dear friend of mine and an old ally. And, in a way, a father to you. You really ought to love him abit more, Natalia".

" Don't mention it" Natalia said quietly trying to hold a yawn.

It was well past midnight now and Natalia felt exhausted both emotionally and physically. She had to try hard to not to fall asleep and fought every yawn. She hadn't even noticed when her heavy lids closed and she dozed off. They say that you dream when your body is stressed out or you have a lot on your mind. And at that very night Natalia had one of the strangest dreams ever.

She dreamed that she stood in a Sunflower field. It was a beautiful, sunny day and she looked around to see if her brother was there. She couldn't see him. She called for him, he wasn't there. Suddenly she heard the footsteps from behind and she turned around. It ws Ivan. He held out his hand but just as she was about to take it he pushed her. Natalia looked back and saw that suddenly a cliff appeared behind her. Ivan pushed her again and she fell...

Natalia felt that instead of hitting the hard ground she was laying on something soft and someone was gently caressing her hair. She relaxed for a moment. Seconds later she realised that she's actually awake now and the sunflower field along with the cliff was all a dream. Ah, that's right, Poland forced her to come with him. Then... what is she laying on? Natalia looked down and realised that her head is resting on someone's lap. Oh, it can't be. She looked up and saw Feliks smiling, looking at her " Rise and shine! But you can, like, keep laying on my lap if you like, you're much cuter when you're sleep."

"Ugh" said Belarus and immediately got up and sat as far away from Feliks as the car space allowed her to.

" You slept for a long time. We'll be in Warsaw in a few hours. Are you thirsty?" Feliks asked cheerily.

"No" answered Natalia dryly. She actually was thirsty but she wanted to keep conversation to a minimum. She couldn't believe she slept on Feliks' lap.

TBC

NOTE: Another chapter done. I decided to continue with it. It's a rare pairing and I like it. Why do I always like the rare ones? : That just means I'll have to work on two fics now, which I don't mind since I quite enjoy writing them, gives me something to do when I'm bored at home :) I must say it's sometimes difficult to imagine how the actual Natalia and Feliks would interact considering they don't interact in Hetalia. I wish Himaruya made a strip or two about them.


End file.
